hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 16
Show #16 (K-16 REV) *Original airdate: December 21, 1968 (according to copyright registration); May 31, 1969 (according to TV Guide listing) *Repeat airdate: May 31, 1969 (Note: Available information regarding the correct airdates for the last three episodes of Season 1 is confusing at best. Contemporary TV Guide listings cannot always be trusted to be fully accurate; that said, TV Guide listings indicate that The Banana Splits Adventure Hour was pre-empted the weeks of December 21 and December 28, 1968. For January 4, 1969, the synopsis of show #18 is listed, then repeated for the January 11, 1969 listing. But according to copyright registation records, show #16 was "published" December 21, 1968, and show #17 was "published" December 28, 1968. The date shown for show #18 is January 11, 1969. Based on TV Guide listings, it would appear that show #18 had been scheduled and was postponed, and show #17 aired January 4. This would further seem to indicate that show #16 finally aired for the first time during the first round of reruns on May 31, 1969. However, the TV Guide listing for that date identifies the episode as a rerun, and the above information conflicts with the official copyright records, which most likely are more reliable.) TV Guide summary: Micro-Venture: “Exploring An Ant Colony.” Rundown: Show #K-16 REV *NBC peacock *Season 2 Kellogg’s billboard *Season 2 opening *Introduction (31, 32) *Fleegle asks for suggestions for a Banana Splits shoulder patch. Bingo suggests a tire patch. (31) *Secret Password (Spy) *Fleegle introduces the cartoon. (31) *Cartoon: Arabian Knights in “The Royal Visitor.” The young Egyptian prince, Kamil, unaware that Turhan’s throne has been taken by Bakaar, finds that he is captured and held for ransom. Learning of the unfortunate mishap, the Arabian Knights rush to the prince’s rescue and once more defeat the Black Sultan of Baghdad. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (31) *Banana Splits News: There will be a big garage sale, in case anyone needs a big garage. (31) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Don’t move, we’ll be back in a jiffy”) *Sound effects of a baseball game are heard. Fleegle catches a fly in his baseball glove. He is hit with a giant fly swatter. *Drooper introduces “Danger Island.” (32) *Danger Island 31: They all return to the island to retrieve the treasures of the Lost City. They are spotted by the Skeleton Men. Chongo creates obstacles to slow down the Skeleton Men, while Morgan, Link, Dr. Haydn and Mu-tan take another path, which they find full of treacherous obstacles. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (31) *Danger Island 32: Finally, they reach the lost city again. By carefully studying the map, Dr. Haydn leads Mu-tan to the treasure. As Mu-tan counts his gold and jewels, the Skeleton Men surround them all. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (32) *Ogre had a pizza delivered. He didn’t touch the pizza, but the delivery boy was delicious. *Riddle Time (Banana Skin Diver) (32) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“We’ll be right back after station identification”) *Season 2 Banana Vac bumper (“Like we promised, we came back”) *Season 2 Kellogg’s bumper *Song: “That’s The Pretty Part Of You” (31) *Drooper bets Fleegle he can hold his breath for 10 minutes. Fleegle accepts, and Drooper produces a balloon. He can hold his breath in there all day. (31) *Bingo introduces the cartoon. (32) *Cartoon: The Three Musketeers in “Tooly’s Surprise.” The Musketeers surprise Tooly with a new pony, faster than his horse Lightning. Unfortunately, Bon-Bon does not know how to go for help when a bull has the boy trapped up a tree. Lightning hears his cries for help and rushes to the rescue. Tooly admits his neglect and promises his old horse that the three of them will make “a pretty good team” in the future. (Description from Worldvision episode summary list) (32) *Cuckoo/what time is it (Tea Time) (31) *Season 2 gopher bumper (“Don’t move, we’ll be back in a jiffy”) *Banana Vac introduces “Micro-Venture.” (32) *Cartoon: Micro-Venture (“Exploring An Ant Colony”) (32) *Fleegle adjourns the meeting and asks the Splits to say goodbye to their fans all over the world. Dressed in international clothing, they share a variety of ethnic greetings. (32) *Announcer Allan Melvin teases next week’s buggy race. (32) (This is the only “next week preview” to remain in the syndicated half hours. It includes a reference to “The Banana Splits Adventure Hour,” which originally was left in, but has been edited in the current Turner version.) *Season 2 closing *NBC snake Trivia *This is the only episode with the “next week preview” to remain in the syndicated half hours. It includes a reference to “The Banana Splits Adventure Hour,” which originally was left in, but has been edited in the current Turner version. Category:The Banana Splits Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index